Tree of Life
by tsuky-milkyeol
Summary: 'Untuk orang terpilih yang bisa membaca buku ini otomatis diwajibkan untuk mencari para pecahan jiwa Guardian dan keturunan Raja serta menyatukan mereka.' [This is EXO fic! DLDR! RnR, please?]


TITLE:

EXO Planet and Tree of Life

.

AUTHOR:

Tsuky ( pyromaniacexo88)

.

CAST :

- Choi Min Ji (OC)

- Choi Min Ki a.k.a Ren (Min Ji's Twin)

- Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin

- Lu Han

- Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

- Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho

- Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay

- Byun Baek Hyun

- Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen

- Park Chan Yeol

- Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O

- Huang Zi Tao

- Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

- Oh Se Hun

.

OTHER CAST:

Find it yourself.

.

GENRE:

Fantasy, Mystery, Friendship, Family, School Life.

.

LENGHT:

Chaptered.

.

RATING:

PG+13

.

NOTE:

Pertama-tama saya pengen minta maaf dulu kalo ada orang-orang yang merasa FF saya ada kemiripan dengan milik masing-masing. Tapi ini benar benar dari otak saya sendiri dan dari berbagai macam inspirasi dari FF para sunbae sebelumnya. I'm just a little hoobae. Kalo ada yang merasa keberatan kirim aja ke akun twitter saya pyromaniacexo88 atau inbox di akun Facebook saya Istigfar Amalia Azahra. ;3

.

DISCLAIMER:

Seluruh member EXO merupakan milik SM Entertainment, ortu dan Tuhan. Sedangkan cast OC milik otak saya. #eaa

.

WARNING:

Don't be a plagiator, gaje dan typo(s), sunnah buat para readers; tulis komentar kalian dikolom bawah buat perbaikan saya, Ok?

.

.

.

_**Happy reading~ ^^**_

.

.

.

_'Untuk orang terpilih yang bisa membaca buku ini otomatis diwajibkan untuk mencari para pecahan jiwa Guardian dan keturunan Raja serta menyatukan mereka...'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Min Ji's Side.**

"Apa kalian mengerti tugas yang saya berikan?" Ucap Mr. Ahn.

"Nde, seonsaengnim." Jawab kami semua selaku siswa.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa pulang. Selamat siang." Mr. Ahn mengakhiri pelajarannya dan aku segera membereskan buku-buku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Seonsaengnim itu menyuruh kami mencari legenda dan dijelaskan ke depan kelas. Menyusahkan saja. Padahal, aku sudah menyusun rencana untuk tidur dengan puas dirumah. Tetapi gagal, karena aku harus mencari buku legenda di toko antik tertua di pinggiran Kota Seoul yang letaknya cukup jauh.

Setelah sampai, aku memasuki toko tersebut. Dan isinya terdapat beragam barang-barang antik. Langsung saja ku temui orang yang menjaga toko ini. Penjaga itu ternyata tertidur. Lalu, kusentuh lengannya untuk membangunkannya. Dia pun terbangun.

"Permisi, apakah disini ada menjual buku tentang legenda?" Sapaku ramah pada lelaki yang menjaga toko tersebut.

"Aniya..." Jawab nya malas.

"Oh ayolah, kau pasti berbohong..." Ucapku sambil memelas.

"Aniya, aniya, aniya! Disini tidak ada buku legenda! Pergi! Kau mengganggu tidurku saja," Lelaki itu setengah berteriak.

Huh! Dasar namja galak, nappeun.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang terjadi?" Terdengar suara dari seorang Kakek yang mungkin adalah pemilik toko disini yang entah datang dari mana.

Ohh, jadi lelaki kasar itu bernama Sehun?

"Ah, beruntung Kakek datang. Saya ingin mencari buku legenda, saat saya bertanya dengan orang yang bernama OH SEHUN itu, dia bilang tidak ada." Jelasku sambil menekan kata 'Oh Sehun'.

Sementara itu, Kakek itu memandangi ku dari atas sampai bawah. Beliau nampak terkejut sambil bergumam pelan yang masih bisa kudengar.

"N-neo?"

"Ye?" Balasku sambil terkejut.

"Ah, ani. Kau mencari buku legenda kan? Kalau begitu ikut lah denganku," kata Kakek itu. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang menuju ke pojokan dari bangunan tersebut.

Di sini, di depan sebuah rak buku berukuran sedang, yang di penuhi buku-buku yang sudah di makan umur, aku bersama Kakek pemilik toko ini berada. Setelah itu, kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan pelan menuju rak tersebut. Ku rentangkan jari-jari ku untuk memilih-milih buku yang menurutku cocok.

Ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatianku. Di samping sampul buku itu terdapat sebuah huruf asing yang membentuk sebuah kalimat yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi saat ku sentuh, huruf-huruf dari kalimat itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi huruf alphabet dalam bentuk bahasa inggris yaitu _Tree of Life_. Tentu saja itu membuatku terkejut. Ku tepis pikiran aneh ku tersebut, dan mengambilnya.

"Kakek, aku ambil buku yang ini." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan buku yang ku ambil.

"Kenapa kau memilih buku tua ini?" Tanya Kakek yang ku tahu bernama Oh Seunghyun, Kakek dari seorang yang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Aniya, aku hanya tertarik saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah membeli buku yang ku yakini cocok untuk bahan tugas ku, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Tapi sebelum itu, Kakek Oh memberi ku sebuah peti berukuran kecil yang sudah di makan umur tapi masih terlihat cantik.

.

.

**Se Hun's Side.**

"N-neo?" Gumam Kakek pelan tapi masih bisa didengar.

"Ye?" Balas yeoja itu sambil terkejut.

"Ah, ani. Kau mencari buku legenda kan? Kalau begitu ikut lah denganku," kata Kakek seraya pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini. T_T

Setelah cukup lama mereka pergi, akhirnya mereka datang. Yeoja itu menyerahkan buku usang itu. Dengan cekatan aku membungkus barang yang ingin di belinya. Ketika dia hendak menyerahkan uang, tiba-tiba Kakek mencegahnya. "Andwae, simpan saja uang itu. Buku ini aku berikan kepada mu." Ucap Kakek.

"Geundae–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Ucapan Yeoja itu terpotong oleh Kakek.

"Aish, Kakek, kita bisa rugi kalau seperti ini." Erangku frustasi.

_**Duk!**_

"Aww! Kakek, apa yang kau lakukan?! Aisshh..." Aku meringis sambil mengusap kepalaku yang dipukul Kakek.

"Dasar anak mata duitan." Ucap Kakek sambil menujukan jari telunjuknya kedepan mata ku yang otomatis membuatku juling. Sedangkan Yeoja itu hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Kakek, Sehun-ssi, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong~" akhirnya dia pulang. Ketika ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah Kakek, dia sepertinya terlihat sedang serius. "Sehun, kau tahu, ternyata ada dua orang dan salah satunya dia." Ucap Kakek. Seketika mataku membulat.

"Mwoya? Tidak mungkin ada dua orang," Balasku tak percaya.

"Tapi penglihatan ku tidak salah, Sehun. Kekuatanku masih normal." Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kakek.

"Berarti, aku harus ikut?" Tanyaku lesu.

"Mhm, mau tidak mau, Sehun. Kau mungkin merupakan salah satunya, aku yakin itu. Dan kau harus memenuhi kewajibanmu. Tapi, kita belum tahu pasti karena itu belum terjadi." Kakek mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku menghela napas pelan, "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kakek?" Suaraku terdengar serak. Ada rasa sedih kalau harus meninggalkan Kakek sendiri di sini. "Tenanglah, setelah kewajibanku menjagamu dan Kakakmu selesai, aku akan pergi ke EXO Planet dan menunggu kalian semua hingga perang tiba. Apa kau siap?" Tanya Kakek kepadaku.

Dengan mantap aku menjawab, "Ne."

.

.

.

.

.

**Min Ji's Side.**

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Aku harus pergi jauh-jauh kepinggiran Kota Seoul hanya untuk mencari buku legenda ini saja. Tetapi, kalau dilihat-lihat buku ini sungguh menarik setelah kejadian aneh di toko tadi.

Ku tiup debu yang ada di permukaan sampul buku ini dan hasilnya– "Haattchiiihh! Aish, debu sialan!" rutukku. Ku lihat dengan seksama sampul buku itu. Sungguh terlihat indah, dengan ukiran-ukiran yang hampir mirip dengan ukiran Yunani Kuno.

Ku buka perlahan dan membaca pada halaman pertama dari buku tersebut. "Pada zaman dahulu, disebuah planet yang bernama EXO Planet, planet maju yang dipimpin oleh Raja Lee Jung dan Ratu Seyoung, memiliki sumber kekuatan untuk menghidupi seluruh mahkluk yang ada di Planet tersebut. Sumber kekuatan itu berasal dari _Tree Of Life_. _Tree Of Life_ dijaga oleh seorang Guardian, yang kekuatannya hampir setara dengan Raja dan Ratu... Yak! Buku apa-apaan ini?" Langsung saja kulempar buku kuno itu kesembarang arah, karena menurutku buku itu bukan buku legenda, melainkan buku dongeng.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur, dan kupandangi langit-langit di kamarku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh.

_'Sssttt' _tapi ku hiraukan saja, karena menurutku itu hanya halusinasiku saja.

_'Sssttt..' _sekali lagi suara itu datang. Ku dudukan tubuhku diatas kasur dan melihat sekeliling kamarku. Dengan takut-takut aku berbicara, "Si-si-siapa i-itu?"

_'Sssttt...ini aku, Kakek pemilik toko antik yang kau temui sore tadi,'_ ucap suara itu. Lalu ku lihat lagi sekeliling kamar, tidak ada satu raga pun yang muncul dikamarku.

"Ta-tapi kau di-di mana, Kakek?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

'_Yak, pabo! Kita ini sedang bertelepati!'_ Ucap Kakek setengah berteriak.

"Mwo?"

_'Mian, karena kau lambat mengerti jadinya penyakit marah-marah ku kepada Sehun sepertinya menular. Kau seharusnya tidak usah bicara seperti itu, berbicara dengan pikiran saja sudah cukup. Nanti keluargamu mengira kau gila bicara sendiri. Hahaha..'_ Kata Kakek setengah mengejek. Dan aku hanya memasang gaya -_- di wajahku.

_'Kakek, kenapa kau bertelepati denganku?'_ Tanyaku to the point.

_'Oh, nde. Kau harus teruskan baca buku itu sampai habis, kau akan tahu nanti. Jangan diputuskan bacanya atau kau akaaan–'_

_'Akan apa?'_ Ucapku dalam pikiranku tak sabaran.

_'Kau akan matiiii,'_

_'Yak! Kakek, kau pasti bercanda!'_ Pikirku tak percaya.

_'Aniya, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Coba kau pikir, untuk apa aku susah-susah memanggilmu hanya untuk bertelepati dengan mu saja,'_ ucapnya meyakinkan.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Minji-ya, Ibu menyuruhmu untuk makan kebawah. Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar karena menunggumu dari tadi." Teriak kembaranku, Ren alias Choi Min Ki.

"I-iya, tunggu sebentar," ucapku setengah berteriak. "Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar." Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara dibalik pintu kamarku.

_'Kakek, sudah dulu ya, aku sudah dipanggil untuk makan.' _Aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan turun keruang makan. Kuputuskan untuk membaca buku itu besok saja. Toh, aku juga akan membacanya jadi tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, aku bersama keluarga sedang sarapan. Tiba-tiba terdengar bell rumah kami berbunyi.

**_Ting tong_**

"Minji-ya, tolong bukakan pintu," perintah Ibu. Aku segera melesat ke depan dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Minji. Apakah Ren ada?" Sapa Luhan-oppa; teman Ren-oppa, sekaligus Sunbaeku dan Ren-oppa.

"Ah pagi, Oppa. Ren-oppa ada. Tunggu lah, akan ku panggilkan," lalu aku masuk dan memanggil Ren-oppa. "Oppa, Luhan-oppa datang menjemputmu." Ucapku sambil mencomot Roti panggang selai Choconut kesukaanku.

"Ye? Ah..baiklah." Dengan cepat dia menelan Roti panggangnya hingga dia tersedak. "Uhuuk uhuukk–" ucapnya tertahan, dengan sigap Ibu yang ada di sebelah Ren-oppa mengambil air minum, dan memberikannya kepada Oppa.

"Minki-ya, makan itu harus hati-hati, jangan tergesa-gesa. Nanti kau tersedak lagi." Ibu menasehati Ren-oppa.

"Untukmu." Ucapku memberikan tissue kepadanya.

"Gomawo. Mianhae, aku ingin cepat-cepar karena Luhan-hyung sudah menjemput ku. Ibu, Ayah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!" Kata Ren-oppa sambil mencium pipi Ibu dan Ayah.

"Ne. Hati-hati, Nak." Sahut Ibu.

"Belajar sungguh-sungguh." Tambah Ayah.

"Ayo, habiskan sarapan mu," perintah Ibu padaku.

"Nde." Setelah selesai sarapan, aku pun berangkat kesekolah bersama tetangga sekaligus seniorku, Chanyeol-oppa. Tak lupa juga aku berpamitan pada Ibu dan Ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal Side.**

Di sebuah Sekolah yang bernama Seoul Senior High School (SSHS), tepatnya,di kelas X-I terdapat seorang siswi yang diketahui bernama Choi Min Ji. Terlihat dari mimik wajahnya dia terlihat bosan, mungkin karena pelajaran yang sedang diikutinya saat ini.

_**Kring Kring Kriiing**_

Setelah mendengar bunyi bell istirahat tersebut, seketika wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat bosan, kini berubah menjadi berseri-seri. Dengan sigap Minji merapikan bukunya. Tak lupa ia membawa buku kuno yang berjudul _Tree of Life, _karena keharusannya untuk membaca buku tersebut.

.

.

**Back to Min Ji's Side.**

Kini aku sedang berada ditaman yang ada dibelakang sekolah, aku pun duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan ditaman ini sambil melihat keadaan sekitar. Saat tatapanku berhenti kedepan, aku melihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang ku yakini adalah–

"Si rambut jamur."

Seketika mataku melebar karena sadar orang itu sudah ada tepat didepan ku. "Yak! Kau! Bagaimana bisa ada di sini?" Teriakku sambil mengacungkan telunjukku didepan kedua matanya yang berhasil membuatnya juling.

"Aish, aku baru pindah pagi tadi." Ucapnya sambil menjauhkann tanganku dari wajahnya. Dia pun berlalu dan duduk disampingku.

"Hey, kau." Panggilnya.

"Wae?" Jawabku ketus.

"Cepat kau baca buku itu, agar kau tahu apa isinya, dan siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dengan gaya sok angkuhnya. Dengan menahan kesal aku pun berdiri di hadapannya dan menjawab– "Choi Min Ji imnida, Oh Se Hun." sambil membungkukan tubuhku dan menekankan kata 'Oh Se Hun' (lagi).

Setelah itu aku duduk disampingnya dan mulai membacakan buku itu. "Pada zaman dahulu, disebuah planet yang bernama EXO Planet, planet maju yang dipimpin oleh Raja Lee Jung dan Ratu Seyoung, memiliki sumber kekuatan untuk menghidupi seluruh mahkluk yang ada di Planet tersebut. Sumber kekuatan itu berasal dari _Tree of Life_. _Tree of Life_ dijaga oleh seorang Guardian, yang kekuatannya hampir setara dengan Raja dan Ratu. Planet itu terlihat damai, sebelum datangnya serangan yang di ancarkan oleh _The Lord of Darkness_ beserta para pasukannya untuk mengambil _Tree of Life_. Tetapi, rencana itu sudah diketahui Raja Lee Jung dan Ratu Seyoung. Lalu, mereka menyembunyikan separuh sari kehidupan _Tree of Life_, separuh jiwa Guardian dan keturunan Raja dan Ratu beserta separuh penduduk EXO Planet, disebuah planet. Namun sebelum itu, Raja sudah membagi jiwa Guardian menjadi dua belas dan mengambil separuh jiwa dari anak Raja sendiri, dan memberikan setiap jiwa itu sari buah _Tree of Life_ serta mengambil setengah jantung pohon dari _Tree of Life_ itu sendiri. Mengetahui hal itu, _The Lord of Darkness_ menjadi murka. Dengan ganasnya ia membantai seluruh pasukan EXO Planet hingga membunuh Raja dan Ratu. Hingga pada saat nya tiba, para pecahan Guardian bangkit untuk menghancurkan _The Lord of Darkness_ beserta para pasukannya yang dipimpin langsung oleh keturunan Raja Lee Jung dan Ratu Seyoung." Ku hentikan sesaat karena aku membaca tidak memakai jeda, jadi otomatis dari tadi aku tidak bernafas(?).

"Kenapa dihentikan? Cepat lanjutkan," ucapnya sok santai. Tidak melihatkah dia, aku sedang kehabisan nafas karena membaca buku ini tanpa jeda? -_-

Dengan sangat tidak ikhlasnya aku membalikan halaman buku legenda ini dan membacanya.

"Untuk orang terpilih yang bisa membaca buku ini otomatis diwajibkan untuk mencari para pewaris pecahan jiwa Guardian dan keturunan Raja serta menyatukan mereka... Apa? Be-berarti aku harus mencari mereka? Bagaimana mungkin..." Ucapku lesu.

Oh Tuhan, mengapa takdirku seperti ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu takdirmu dan bukan urusanku, aku hanya membantumu mencari mereka. Cepat baca lagi." Ucapnya sok santai (lagi). Ingin sekali aku menjejelkan sepatuku kemulutnya, tapi aku berterima kasih juga padanya karena dia mau membantuku.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari dulu?" Tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

"Aigoo, bisakah kau pelankan suara cemprengmu itu? Telingaku sakit mendengarmu berteriak terus. Kalau itu kami tidak bisa bilang karena jika kau bisa memegang buku itu berarti kau merupakan orang terpilih yang harus mencari para Guardian." Jelasnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Dan aku hanya memasang wajah tidak ikhlas.

"Huh.. Pada tahun 2013 menurut tahun manusia di Planet Bumi, akan terjadi gerhana selama 14 kali yang artinya gerhana itu adalah sarana untuk pembangkitan kekuatan para pewaris pecahan jiwa Guardian dan pemimpin atau keturunan Raja EXO Planet. Gerhana yang di miliki para Guardian adalah gerhana bulan, sedangkan keturunan Raja sendiri memiliki gerhana matahari yang berarti kekuatannya lebih kuat dan sangat besar dibandingkan dengan para Guardian. Dan terakhir adalah terjadinya gerhana ke-14 yaitu gerhana bulan yang menjadi alat untuk pergi ke EXO Planet. Ketika gerhana terjadi pada salah satu Guardian, maka salah satu guardian itu akan merasa sakit ketika gerhana terjadi, dan setelah gerhana terjadi dia akan mendapat kan lambang EXO berupa Hexagon pada tubuhnya yang disertai dengan lambang kekuatannya. Titisan Guardian tidak bisa dilihat keberadaannya sebelum gerhana mereka tiba. Kecuali, keturunan Raja yang akan menjadi pemimpin para Guardian. Hawa kelahiran mereka bisa dirasakan oleh seluruh mahkluk EXO Planet bahkan hawa mereka lebih kuat dari Raja Lee Jung dan Ratu Seyoung. Setelah itu hawa mereka hilang, dan akan kembali lagi setelah gerhana nya terjadi." Lalu, ku balikan lagi halaman pada buku yang ku baca.

"Berwajah dingin, penuh kharisma, bersifat seperti seorang pemimpin, dan tangguh. Itu lah sifat luarnya. Namun, didalamnya dia adalah orang yang sangat penyayang dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Itu lah ciri-ciri seorang Guardian Flight, Flight adalah pemilik gerhana pertama dari ke-14 gerhana yang ada. Lambang Flight adalah Dragon yang diambil dari kekuatannya yaitu terbang dan api, serta memiliki peliharaan berupa seekor Naga." Ku usap gambar lambang Flight di buku itu perlahan. Itu Guardian pertama yang harus ku tunggu.

Sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu.

"Sehun, sepertinya aku mengenal Guardian Flight."

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued?**_

.

.

.

_**RnR, please? ^^**_

**P.S: Ada yang punya blog di WordPress?**

**Can you help me how to use that blog? 'Cause I want to move our fics there. ^^**


End file.
